Short Story: Clean the core he said
by Kat2121
Summary: Based on a meme I was tagged in on DeviantArt I decided to make a short story out of it. Please don't correct me on anything or tell me "Your wrong!" because anything can happen in a fandom. My OC Kat is a slightly hyperactive character and she doesn't have anything to do. Her commanding officer tells her to clean the core of the ship. What could go wrong?...
1. Background Info

So Kat is my OC and this is a good page to read before going to the actual story or you may not know stuff.

I made Kat a few years ago and she is 15 years old and (don't judge I got inspired from another fanfic and friended the author) she is a female clone genetically made from an OC sister of Jango Fett (even though he has an actual sister). So the cloning process on the other female clones along with Kat was stopped as soon as they realized they were cloning females instead of Jango Fett clones. Kat had managed to get stolen so she basically escaped from her adoptive mother. She lived on Mandalore for a long time until she was 11 and had to flee Mandalore. During her time on Mandalore, she had gotten a Nexu as a companion and had her for her whole life.

As her normal attire, she wears a tight-fitting tank top and leggings with a stolen kama. Kat has long hair she keeps in a ponytail 90 percent of the time. She had golden-brown eyes but they have more gold than brown. She has twin blasters she keeps in holsters unless she is fighting. Kat also has a pair of retractable claw gauntlets she keeps on her hands at all times. She doesn't wear armor because it slows her agility and speed down. She is 5'7" in height.

She has a pretty chill personality not really caring about things as much as she should be, but she cares about her brothers (the clones. She considers they are her brothers) and Claws. She has plenty of different tones that will get her in trouble with her commanding officers. She can be occasionally sassy, but she is mostly sarcastic. She isn't really similar to Twitch (my friends OC which I based Kat off of her story) since Twitch is more about being loyal and other stuff I don't know about her since she isn't my character.

Claws came into Kat's life when she was 5 and at that time she was only a little cub. Claws had a mutation when she was born so she doesn't have the quills on her back that normal Nexu's have. Claws cares about Kat and is protective of her and listens to her.

Ranger is her brother she spends most her time with. He is a normal clone of the 104th, nothing really special about him.

Now, a little bit about Kat's background with the GAR. When she was first in the GAR she joined the Coruscant Gaurd. At the time she tried stealing a kama from the base and succeeded getting it but not escaping. So she was interrogated and was forced into the GAR. She was in the Gaurd for a while before she was transferred to the 104th. She has spent most of her time in the 104th with Ranger and the battalion. Months and cycles later she got a sad transfer to the 41st legion with Gree. Kat has spent a lot of time around the GAR and she hasn't been transferred anywhere else yet.


	2. The actual short story

_So, I randomly had this idea for a one-shot/short story, it's based on one of the things I did for a thing I got tagged in on DeviantArt. You basically had to answer 30 something questions but in your OC's POV, and I got to a funny question I had the perfect answer to. So this here story is based on it. Hope you enjoy_

* * *

Claws and I were walking around the Triumphant bored as usual with no action or some sort of entertainment to keep us busy. We had decided to go get some grub at the cafeteria since it was lunchtime. As we were walking there a hand appeared on my shoulder and resulting in me flipping them over my shoulder as my reflexes took control. To his poor demise, coughing and trying to catch some air, it was my brother, Ranger. I looked at him disappointed because he knew better than to scare me when I was more bored than a nexu with no prey.

"Really Ranger?" I asked disappointment engulfing my tone.

"Yes. Really." He responded when he got the oxygen back in his lungs. Lucky him he had armor on and was used to that kind of beating.

"Then why? You know I'm more bored than any trooper on this flagship. I'm ready to explode at any moment."

"Because I thought you would enjoy getting to give someone a beating," Ranger answered.

"I could do that by sparring with someone, but since no one likes to spar with me it really isn't fun anymore," I said. "Anyways I was going to the cafeteria to get some grub, mind joining me?"

"Why not, I haven't eaten yet." He replied as we started walking.

We entered the room expecting there to not be a lot of troops, but just our luck everyone is here. Most of the troops I didn't know but I saw a few familiar faces, Commander Wolffe, Comet, Sinker, and Boost. Guess they are as bored as me. Getting to the lunch line was a pain in the shebs. I had to weave through troops left and right. It was an even more of a tight squeeze since they were wearing armor. Ranger got left behind since he wasn't as skinny as me and like all the other troops he was wearing armor. I got a tray and went through the line getting some grub. I found an empty spot at a table and sat quickly to keep anyone from stealing the spot. Ranger joined me as soon as he got through the crowd and to food. We both sighed in relief that we got through and actually managed to get food and a table. We started digging in and I occasionally threw a piece of my food to Claws.

"Ugh, eating was a good idea until we are done. Now I'm bored again." I mused thinking of what to do.

"Well, if you have that much free time how about you clean the core. It needs a good scrubbing." Wolffe suggested as he exited the cafeteria.

I stared blankly at Wolffe's back when he left.

"Well, at least he gave you something to do," Ranger said shoving another bite in his mouth.

"Great, I guess that's an order if it came from him…" I grumbled getting up with Claws on my tail. We left Ranger to his food as we walked to the core. When we entered I asked one of the troops where the cleaning stuff was and got to work.

* * *

Claws and I exited the room with a panicked crew behind me. When I walked out Ranger came to greet me.

"What did you do? How could cleaning be made that hard?" He asked worriedly.

"Welp the commander asked me to do it…" I answered slyly shoving my hands into my pockets and walking away.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

"Kat. What in the galaxy were you thinking?!" Wolffe yelled at me.

"Hey, you told me to clean and I did," I replied looking away from his face.

He put his hand on his forehead disappointed and curious to how I managed what I did. "No, you didn't clean it. You turned it into a gigantic scratching post," He corrected. "Well, at least the crew got it under control."

I smirked looking at his face. "Hey, no harm done am I right? We are all safe so it shouldn't matter now?" I asked.

He glared at me wondering how I managed to even get this far in life.

And that was the moment Wolffe had realized his mistake.

* * *

 _Tell me if you liked it! It was based off a question meme OC thing and I just thought of turning it into a story. Sorry if it wasn't very long.  
_


End file.
